The invention relates to a side airbag device. More specifically, the invention relates to a side airbag device including a deployment control mechanism.
A side airbag device is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,340 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). To protect a vehicle occupant, this previously known side airbag device has a gas generator which, in the event of an accident, inflates an airbag of the side airbag device. In the deployed state, the airbag covers a side wall section of the vehicle, thus preventing the vehicle occupant, in particular the vehicle occupant's head, from striking against the side wall section. The airbag has, in addition to its main chamber or usable chamber covering the side wall section, projections similar to fingers which are intended to serve to prevent the main chamber from bending away from the side wall.